The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
In order to reduce the size of electronic parts, it is desirable that a semiconductor device have a small external shape. However, along with diversification of the functions of semiconductor devices, the degree of integration of an integrated circuit formed on a semiconductor chip has been increased, and the number of pins of the semiconductor chip has been increased. Therefore, a semiconductor device has been demanded which can achieve a reduction in size of the semiconductor device and an increase in degree of integration of the integrated circuit.
As a semiconductor device which can satisfy such a demand, a semiconductor device in which an interconnect is formed on a semiconductor chip has attracted attention (see JP-A-2-272737). This semiconductor device can be reduced in size since the external shape of the semiconductor device can be made approximately equal to the external shape of the semiconductor chip.
This semiconductor device is also required to exhibit high reliability. In addition, a method of efficiently manufacturing this semiconductor device while ensuring reliability has been demanded.